Somewhere
by Megz McGizzle
Summary: When Alan is kidnapped, Jeff will give anything to get him back.
1. Missing

**Ok, this is a song-fic set to my FAVORITEST song in the whole world, "Somewhere" by Within Temptation, with my favoritest TB character, Alan! This will have multiple chapters, btw. Pretty please review:)**

**PS- This is not related to "Lost, and Not Found".

* * *

**

**Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams...?  
Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing is for sure,  
You're always in my heart.**

Jeff stared Alan's portrait in his office, taking a weary breath. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to rid of both the tears and the exhaustionthat threatened to overtake him. Worry had consumed his life, and no part of it could be normal until he found his son. Almost two weeks ago, he'd received a call from the headmaster of Wharton Academy. He'd never forget that call for the rest of his life.

**I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul.  
**

_Jeff reclined lazily in the sun, listening to his sons play in the pool. Scott had said Jeff seemed too stressed, and decided to give him the day off, taking over in the office. So, there he sat, lounging in the sunlight. _

_However, Scott suddenly came from the back door, holding a wireless phone. "Dad, it's the headmaster at Alan's school, he says he needs to talk to you right now," Scott told him, extending the phone in his direction._

_Jeff groaned, "What did he do this time?" When Scott shrugged, Jeff reluctantly took the phone. "Hello?" he answered._

"_Hello, is this Mr. Tracy?" the headmaster asked, seeming a little worried. _

"_Yes," Jeff answered, also becoming a little worried himself. "Did Alan do something wrong?"_

"_No…" the headmaster trailed off. "Mr. Tracy, perhaps it's best if we meet in person…"_

_Now Jeff was really worried. "Headmaster, with all due respect, I'd rather know what's wrong with my son now."_

_He could hear a heavy sigh, then a long pause. Looking up, he saw Virgil, Gordon, and Scott watching with great curiosity. Finally, the headmaster spoke. "Alright, Mr. Tracy, I'll be forward with you. We believe your son has gone missing..."_

_Jeff couldn't speak. He was far too shocked. He could see from the corner of his eyes his sons becoming worried and climbing from the pool. "W-what?" he finally answered. "What do you mean missing?" Jeff yelled. _

"_What?" each of his three sons yelled in near unison. _

"_That can't be…" Scott muttered, exchanging horrified glances with his two brothers. _

**Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul...  
Living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
Where you are**

Jeff had every team he could get a hold of try to find his son, and yet no word had come yet, no signs, no clues. His son had simply vanished.

But that's not to say he knew who it most likely was. The one person that hated Alan most, that would die to have him in their clutches. The Hood. Ever since the day in London where they had captured the Hood, he'd taken a vow to take revenge on Alan. It was surprising to Jeff, how much hatred the man carried towards the boy who had even saved his life. But now he had Alan, and Jeff hardly knew what condition he would next see his son.

Suddenly, the phone rang, making Jeff jump in his chair. He hurriedly answered, anxiously saying, "Hello?"

"Mr. Tracy? This is detective Haxton of the FBI," he began. "We have news on your son…But," he stopped for a moment. In that brief moment, Jeff felt shock, elation, and fear at once, and it nearly overwhelmed him. Then the officer continued, "But he's being held hostage…by the Hood. He's being held for ransom in an undisclosed location…"

"Is there any way I can talk to him?" Jeff asked anxiously.

"Yes, we have a two-way video feed from his location, and he said he'd only speak with you," the officer confirmed. "We'll have you patched through in a moment, sir."

"Thank you, Haxton," Jeff said graciously, awaiting the communication. Soon, the Hood's malicious grin was visible on the office screen. He was standing in a dark, empty room with a black cloak on, his face the only visible color in the room. Jeff wanted with all of his might to strangle the man to death with his bare hands. At that moment, his four oldest sons came rushing into the room. They positioned themselves around the screen, each with glares plain on their faces.

"Aw," the Hood mocked. "Isn't this cute? The Tracy family is all together...Oh, wait, you're missing something…" he trailed off, stepping aside to reveal Alan bound and gagged to a chair. His head was lowered, though he still had consciousness. His clothes were ripped and torn, blood seeping through in places. Much of the skin they could see was covered with bruises and cuts, and a small trickle of blood was coming from the corner of his mouth.

"Alan!" each of the Tracys yelled. Alan lifted his head weakly, and in his eyes, Jeff could see remorse and guilt within them.

**I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul. **

Wherever you are, I won't stop searching.  
Whatever it takes, I need to know.

When Alan lowered his head, the Hood began to laugh. "Poor Alan," he sneered. "Abandoned by his brothers, spurned by his father, left alone in life…Why, I _saved _this boy from you, Tracy!"

Jeff's entire body stiffened. Two days before Alan disappeared from Wharton Academy, he and Alan had gotten into a large argument that hadn't been put right. The day he disappeared, Jeff had wanted to call Alan, though decided it best to let him cool off. During the argument, Alan looked for his brothers' backup, but never got it. Jeff felt so ashamed, and knew his sons were too.

"What do you want?" Jeff growled. "I can give you any amount of money."

"My dear Jeff," the Hood laughed. "You think so rudimentary. It's not money I want…"

Jeff gulped, waiting.

"I want you to relinquish International Rescue."

"What?" each of the boys yelled, though Jeff stayed silent.

"It's your choice, Jeff," the Hood smirked. "Your son, or the world's safety…"

Alan's head shot up as fast as he could without forgoing all of his strength. "No, Dad! Don't do it! I'm not that important!"

Jeff looked at Alan, shock in his eyes. He could see Alan's were filled with compassion and tears. "Don't do it…"

None of the other boys could speak. They had no clue what would happen. Jeff's mind was racing. How could he make a decision like this? But after a moment, he knew his choice.

"How will I know Alan will be returned safely?" Jeff said more calmly than he'd expected.

"Dad, no! Please don't!" Alan yelled, trying desperately to talk his father out of his decision. Jeff admired his bravery, though his mind was completely set.  
**  
I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul.

* * *

**

**Well, I'm ending it there for now. But wow, my third update/story of the day! I'm on a roll! WOOHOO! Haha just kidding. The next chapter might be a song-fic too, I'm still contemplating with myself. But I'll try to have an update on this story and "Memories Long Washed Away" by the end of next weekend if I can. Please review! I'm kind of disappointed by how little reviews I got from my second ending for "Lost, and Not Found"…I'm wondering if it's because it wasn't good enough…? I don't know, this is why you need to review!! But thanks to those who did. Anywho, will continue soon:)**

**Megz**


	2. Unmade Trade and a Game

Each of the men sat in silence as Thunderbird 2 soared towards their destination. The Hood had agreed to meet them in an abandoned hospital in the outskirts of New York, only under the conditions that no help came with the Tracys, and that Jeff gave a live address to the world that International Rescue would no longer exist. Alan's safety was only guaranteed if the conditions were met.

Jeff sighed. Turning to Scott, who looked just as anxious, he asked quietly, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" He'd give anything to save his son, though he knew the world needed them too. The decision was hard to make, but he knew if he'd chosen to keep International Rescue, he wouldn't have been able to live with himself for turning away from his son, especially on the terms they were on.

Scott paused for a long while, keeping his gaze forward, deep in thought. Finally, he said faintly, "We have to save Alan…"

Jeff nodded quietly and also lost himself in deep thought, and before he knew it, they arrived at the abandoned hospital. Stepping out into the cold winter air, Jeff took another large shaky breath. Coming up behind him, Virgil squeezed his father's shoulder to show support. Exchanging understanding glances with his son, Jeff turned his attention back to the old building.

"Stay behind me, boys," he started. "We need to stay together, no matter what. Once we find Alan and make the address, get Alan out of here as fast as you can. If something goes wrong, I'll stay behind."

Though reluctantly, the boys nodded in understanding of their orders. Jeff quickly strode into the building, the boys hot on his heels. The building seemed deathly quiet. Not a single living thing moved, not even the boys. To both the right and left of them was a long hallway, multiple doors on either side.

"Where do we start?" Gordon muttered. Suddenly, a door in the middle of the hall to the left unlatched and swung open. An eerie feeling passed over each of the men, though decided to investigate nonetheless. Cautiously looking into the room, they found Alan in the middle of the small room they saw before, still bound and gagged to the chair, his head lowered.

"Alan!" Gordon called out, running towards his brother, though Alan didn't stir. Jeff tried to stop him, but Gordon slipped past his grip before he could get a good hold on him. Just before Gordon reached Alan, he suddenly soared to the left, slamming solidly against the wall. Falling to the ground, Gordon groaned in pain and grabbed his side.

The others, panicked, watched in helplessness as Gordon stayed huddled on the wall, holding his side. Suddenly, the Hood stepped out from a shadowed corner on the other side of the room, a smirk apparent on his face.

"Why, hello again, Tracys," he mocked. "Ready to keep up your side of the bargain?"

"Only if you keep up yours," Scott growled, glaring.

The Hood smirked more. "Oh, this?" he said, lifting his hand. As his hand rose, Alan's binds and the rag in his mouth fell away, and Alan rose in to the air limply. The Hood suddenly twisted his hand, and Alan's form suddenly disappeared. "I'll wait on that."

"Bring him back!" John howled, taking a step forwards.

"Only until your father tells the world that he'll no longer save them," the Hood sneered.

Jeff boiled with rage, his thoughts now clouded with his anger for the man and his worry for his son. "The deal is off! I want my son back, and I'm not giving up International Rescue," he snarled.

The Hood's expression suddenly darkened, then a malicious grin made its way to his lips. "Alright, Jeff," he began coldly. "Let's play a new game then." Suddenly the door slammed shut behind them, making each of the men jump. Through the small window on the door, Jeff could see new forming flames swirling outside the door. "If you can find Alan, you can leave. But you might want to hurry. The building won't hold long." Laughing cruelly, he turned his cloak and suddenly disappeared.

John, running over to Gordon and helping him up, asked frantically, "Dad, what are we going to do?" The other boys looked at Jeff expectantly, panicked expressions on each of their faces.

Jeff, thinking for a moment, finally came up with a plan. "Step back boys, we're going to blast our way out of here," he said, taking out a small device. Though only about the size of a penny, it could pack a big punch. Setting it near the hinges of the door, he pressed the detonator and ran to the other side of the room, bringing his sons with him, and took cover. Suddenly, the blast roared through the room, and the door soon sat idly in the hallway. Smoke began pouring into the room, and the men had to cover their faces with their shirts.

"Spread out," Jeff ordered, "but bring a partner and stay in constant contact, got it?"

Nodding in agreement, the boys worked their way out of the room in pairs, carefully maneuvering around the flames. Scott and Virgil ran to check the rooms on the left, Jeff straight forward down an adjacent hall, and John and Gordon checked the rooms on the right.

Soon, five minutes had passed without any signs of Alan. Scott and Virgil were becoming dizzy from smoke inhalation, when Virgil suddenly heard a faint noise coming from farther down the hall. "Scott, did you hear that?" Virgil asked, coughing afterwards.

Scott listened for a moment, almost shaking his head no, until he heard it another moment later. "That must be him, but where did it come from?" Rushing down the hall, Scott and Virgil checked each room without luck, until Scott finally spotted him. He was lying in the middle of the floor, coughing, in the last room in the hall, and luckily no fire was within the room yet. Wriggling the doorknob, Scott couldn't budge the door. "Shit, it's locked!"

"We're gonna have to break it down," said decisively. Nodding, Scott backed up, aimed his shoulder for the door, and charged at it. His side connected solidly with the door, though it hardly budged. Groaning in pain, Scott took a deep breath and tried again. After three tries, it still hadn't loosened. However, on the fourth hit, it finally gave way. Rubbing his shoulder, Scott tried to catch his breath, though coughed harshly from the smoke fumes.

Virgil, rushing up to Alan, cradled his little brother's form. "Alan?" he asked anxiously.

Groaning, Alan weakly opened his eyes. "Virgil?" he asked quietly, coughing even more from the smoke that was pouring into the room. His eyes burning from the sudden exposure to the major amount of fumes, he quickly squeezed them shut, moaning in pain.

Virgil sighed, glad his brother was awake. Picking him up gently, he said, "Come on, we need to get you out of here." Pausing, he looked at Scott. "Call Dad and the others and tell them to get out as fast as they can. Tell them we'll meet them by Thunderbird 2 as soon as we can." Nodding, Scott did as Virgil told him, and together they ran from the room. As they rounded a corner towards the entrance, they sighed as they saw the light from the front door. However, a rumbling noise was suddenly heard around the building, and the ceiling began to collapse.

* * *

Jeff, after hearing the call from Scott, was greatly relieved that his youngest son was alright. Making it out the front door, he coughed out the stale breath of smoke he had in his lungs, and took in a fresh breath of clean air. Not long after he'd gotten out, Gordon and John rounded the corner. Also savoring the fresh air, they sat on their knees, regaining a clear mind.

"Are you ok?" Jeff asked worriedly.

Nodding, Gordon asked out of breath, "Have they made it out yet?"

"Not yet," Jeff said also regaining his breath. "But they should be any moment."

Suddenly, a thundering crashing noise came from the building, and the building began to fall in on itself. "No!" John cried, trying to scramble to his feet. However, before he could get near the door again, the walls of the main hall crumbled in, leaving only debris and pieces of rooms nearby. The three men stood in shock. Tears began streaming down John and Gordon's faces. A long pause ensued.

"No…no!" Gordon finally screamed, running to the smoldering debris and began furiously clawing away at the large pile, not caring that his hands were becoming burnt and cut. John and Jeff could only stare in horror as the reality began to strike them.

Jeff could feel new tears form in his eyes as well. Falling to his knees, he covered his mouth with his hand, shaking his head. _No…this is all my fault…If I'd only given the Hood his demands…instead of saving my youngest son, I lost three of my sons…This can't be…_

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he stared in shock when he saw Scott's face looking down at him. "Miss us?" he said slyly, though his eyes were filled with sympathy.

"Scott!" Jeff said ecstatically, rushing to his feet and wrapping his arms around his oldest son. Stepping back, he could see Virgil, also with a sympathetic smile, standing behind Scott with a once again unconscious Alan in his arms. "Are you boys alright?" he asked.

"We're fine," Virgil said happily, though hoarsely, "And Alan doesn't seem too bad. We'll still need to run a few tests, but so far it looks as though he's mostly just bruised and cut up a bit."

John and Gordon, who'd just heard their brothers' arrival, rushed over and wrapped their brothers in warm embraces. "How'd you get out?" Gordon asked in wonderment.

"Just before the roof collapsed, we ducked into one of the side rooms. Luckily, part of the room stayed standing, and we were able to get out of the window," Scott explained.

Jeff, taking a sigh, smiled at his sons. "Then let's get him home."

* * *

Not long later, on their way home in Thunderbird 2, Alan began to wake as John was checking his injuries. As John began applying rubbing alcohol to one of his cuts, Alan suddenly gasped in pain, making the others jump. "Alan! You're awake!" Gordon said happily, his other brothers coming to join around them.

Alan groaned. "That stuff hurts," he muttered tiredly.

"I know," John told him empathetically. "But we need to get you cleaned up."

Groaning again, Alan turned away and tried to bite back gasps of pain as John continued to clean his cuts. Virgil put a comforting hand on his shoulder, though Alan made no acknowledgement of the gesture. When John was finished cleaning his wounds, Alan continued to keep his gaze distant. Finally, he said quietly, "Why did you all come back for me?" The others were startled.

"Why would you think we wouldn't?" Scott asked caringly.

Alan paused. "After the argument…I thought you'd still be mad at me…"

The others exchanged ashamed looks for not have talking to him about it sooner. "Alan," Virgil started, "Just because we got in an argument, doesn't mean we wouldn't be there for you when you really need us."

"We're family, Alan," Gordon finished. "We'll always have your back."

Alan looked at them with tear-filled eyes. "Do you really mean that?" he asked unsurely.

The others smiled. "Of course we do, Alan," John told him. "You're our baby bro!"

All of the boys chuckled a bit, even Alan. Gordon wrapped his arms around Alan, the others quickly following suit. And Alan savored being in the safety and comfort of his brothers' embrace.

* * *

**Hehe. I sure love cheese. Hope you liked it too! Please review! Thanks everyone :D **


End file.
